Fluid or liquid dispensing containers are usually designed to dispense the contained material through a dispensing neck or outlet which may be provided with dispensing valve means, particular dispensing nozzles or the like devices facilitating the dispensing. Also, it is normally required that the container from which the material is dispensed be inverted in order to carry out the dispensing. A number of proposal have been described in prior art patents. For example R. J. MOLYNEAUX et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,250 issued June 18, 1963 teaches a valve which provides for a very slow back-flow from the container cap interior into the container when the valve member is seated for the purpose of measuring and dispensing from the top. E. DAVIDSON, U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,333 issued Dec. 22, 1964, describes a pump assembly for liquid dispensers wherein the pump body is incorporated into the neck of a container-top dispenser. The dispenser is shaped for a snap fit of its base member into a base opening, and has a resilient leaf spring projecting upwardly therefrom. A one-way intake valve is positioned in the intake conduit and a one-way outlet valve is positioned in the outlet conduit. G. B. DAVIS, JR., U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,883 issued Apr. 6, 1965 relates to an atomizing dispenser with attendant passages for air and liquid flow from within the container to the discharge port thereof. D. F. CORSETTE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,843 issued Apr. 22, 1969 shows a dispensing valve top closure which is supported on the neck of a container for limited axial movement between a raised, dispensing, position and a lower, closed, position, where inter alia, the discharge passage opens radially into the closure from an annular space and extends through the top wall of the closure into communication with the atmosphere. L. L. POR, U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,542 issued Sept. 24, 1974 is concerned with a metering liquid dispenser having a metering compartment for the provision of a metered volume of the material to be dispensed. R. E. HAZARD, U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,562 issued Apr. 1, 1975, teaches a dispensing closure with pump parts and a dispensing spout on the dispensing closure which is movably mounted so as to be capable of being moved between an open position in which the spout is in communication with the opening and a closing position in which the spout seals off the dispensing opening. L. L. POR, U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,972 issued Apr. 22, 1975, is concerned with a liquid measuring and dispensing apparatus including a flexible container which is squeezably operated to open an outlet valve for discharging a quantity of fluid from its top, whereby the decrease of pressure within the container causes to open an air inlet valve so that air enters the container when the squeezing pressure is released. L. L. POR, U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,655, issued July 11, 1978, is concerned with an upper and a lower seat, the ball engaging one or the other seat depending on the attitude of the container. Thus, when the container is upright, the ball contacts the lower seat and on squeezing of the container liquid will be discharged through the fluid outlet while at the same time the air inlet valve will prevent discharge of air from the container. In the inverted position, the ball contacts the other seat and on squeezing of the container liquid is discharged through the air inlet valve.
There exists, however, the need for an effective fluid dispenser which is particularly adapted to dispense the material within the container with which the dispenser is associated in such a manner that the container need not be turned over or inverted for the dispensing function. That is, the container and the dispenser therewith are non-inverting, and the dispensing is normally from the bottom of the container, where the dispenser has separate air inlet and liquid outlet passages.